


Empire Day

by RedBlood_Moon



Series: An Apprentice [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka joins Vader, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrations, Dark Ahsoka Tano, Empire Day, Fanart, Gen, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, POV Ahsoka Tano, Politics, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Sith Rule of Two (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBlood_Moon/pseuds/RedBlood_Moon
Summary: It was the fifth anniversary of the Empire that Ahsoka Tano was officially introduced to the public. Meanwhile, the Emperor has a conversation about loyalty with his apprentice.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano & Wilhuff Tarkin, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Ahsoka Tano, Mon Mothma & Ahsoka Tano, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious & Darth Vader
Series: An Apprentice [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045597
Comments: 29
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Empire Day**

**I**

She had known that the Empire was racist and, to a lesser degree, sexist, but because she hadn’t been subjected to it herself yet, she hadn’t realized the dimensions of it.

Until now.

She stood to the right of her master who in turn stood to the right of Sidious‘ throne, the elevated position allowing her to look down on all the guests of the party from her. Because of this, she could confidently say that the only other non-human in the ballroom aside from herself was Mas Amedda, the Grand Vizier of the Empire standing on Sidious‘ left. She knew that there were a few other non-humans in high positions of the Empire, but they certainly weren’t here today.

Needless to say, her sudden appearance in addition to her obvious position of favour with the Emperor and his most trusted enforcer gained quite a bit of attention. _I wonder how they will react once they find out who I am,_ she thought with a small smirk. No doubt some who had known her during the Clone Wars had already recognized her, but most surely didn’t. Not that she blamed them, she certainly didn’t look like a Jedi anymore in her sliver and black armour. It was a far cry from the simple robes of the begone Jedi Order, being made of only the best materials the galaxy had to offer. While simplicity had been kept in mind in its creation, there was a certain amount of splendour to it that was meant to impress.

Personally, she thought she cut quite the impressive figure.

"My dear friends,“ the Emperor spoke to the masses, his guests instantly falling silent when they heard his voice. "I thank you all for coming tonight. Once again, we’re all united to celebrate the birth of our glorious Empire.“ There was smattering applause. "Yes, yes, I know. But today is not just any celebration, no, for today marks the _fifth_ anniversary of this wonderful institution! All of you can be proud, for nothing of this would have been possible without you!“

She didn’t know whether she should laugh or sneer when the people broke into applause once more. To eat up his words like that, not even noticing the mocking double-meaning of his words when he _literally_ told them that only their obliviousness allowed him to rise to his current position, spoke of narrow-mindedness that was almost comical. By the Force, he didn’t even _try_ to be subtle!

And not only that; everyone with half a brain should be able to see the difference between his persona as the Chancellor and the Emperor after spending five minutes in his presence, but barely anyone seemed to do that.

Or, in some cases, just didn't care, she acknowledged.

"As you all surely have noticed by now, we have a very special guest in our midst tonight.“ All the eyes that hadn’t been on her before were surely so now. "Some may even recognize her. After all, she was a rather famous person during the Clone Wars. Please welcome former Jedi, Ahsoka Tano.“

She took her clue to take a step forward, noticing now that the headlights had been positioned the way they were to beam directly at her and make her armour and the kyber crystals on her headdress sparkle in the light.

There were several surprised gasps in the crowd, but whether that was because of the 'former Jedi' part or because they actually recognized her name was anyone’s guess.

"I know, I know, but please, there is no need to panic.“ The crowd went silent again, listening to his command like a well-trained pet. "Lady Tano here was _irreplaceable_ in finding many of the surviving traitors over the last few years and she helped Lord Vader in keeping the Empire safe and sound by taking care of them herself when the opportunity arose. I’m sure many of you remember the _terrible_ shame trial she had been forced to endure during the waning days of the Republic when the Jedi Order tried to depose her because her loyalty was to the government first and the Order second? Well, her allegiance has been rewarded. From this day on, she will openly take part in eliminating every threat to the Empire as Lord Vader’s direct enforcer. Please, a round of applause for Lady Tano!“

She couldn’t say that she was immensely impressed with that speech, but it did its job. The applause might be more hesitant than appropriate, but it hardly mattered. She was not here to impress them, the elite of the Empire, but those who watched the celebration from elsewhere; those that weren’t too happy with the Empire because it neglected them on basis of their race or similar reasons, and those that remembered her fondly from the Clone Wars. The various rebel cells might see her as nothing but a traitor, but those that just tried to live their lives might actually view her as some sort of _role model to_ live up to. An example of how high they might rise regardless of their species or sex if they only tried hard enough.

With the Emperor’s speech finished, at least for now, the crowd scattered all over the room, forming little groups in which they could exchange gossip and scheme for the best ways of winning the Emperor’s favour.

Going by all the eyes she could still feel on her, as well as countless pointed fingers of those that falsely thought themselves subtle, a lot of those conversations were about her.

"Ahsoka Tano,“ a cool voice came from her left and a second later, a man in military uniform stepped towards her around Vader’s massive form. "I can’t say I expected to see you ever again. If at all, then only as a corpse. I assume you would prefer to not be addressed as ‘Padawan‘ anymore?“

Even after more than five years, she still recognized him, the sharp edges of his face imprinted into her head ever since that one rescue mission during the war. "General Tarkin, what an unexpected pleasure. Say, did you need to get rescued from any prisons lately? You seemed to have a problem with that in the past.“

His smile was all teeth. "That’s Grand Moff Tarkin _, Lady Tano_. You would be wise to remember that.”

“Of course, how could I forget. My apologizes.”

He glared at her from his two cold eyes for a moment longer before turning towards her master. “Lord Vader, you must glad to be finally _reunited_ with your student. It has been way too long, hasn't it? Who knows, if this trend continues, you might even meet your former master. Do you think he might join us as well?”

She just barely managed to keep the surprise from her face. How did he know about her master's identity?

“If Kenobi shows his face, he will die and you would be wise to remember to stay out of my way when that day comes, Tarkin.”

“Of course, I leave the matter of the surviving Jedi entirely in your no doubt _capable_ hands.”

With that, he turned around and left.

* * *

“A former Jedi? Is that really safe?”

“Hey, it's Palpatine. He would never let a traitor join us! Besides, you heard what he said, didn't you?”

“I remember that trial he mentioned. Even back then, when we still thought the Jedi were our allies, it seemed a little strange to me. I mean, why would you throw one of your own under the speeder like that?”

“Honestly, how could anyone ever believe they know the meaning of loyalty? If you can betray your own people like that, it's not hard to do the same with your government!”

“Still, why does His Majesty put so much trust in her? Being Lord Vader's direct enforcer... that's a lot of authority, especially for a non-human.”

“Maybe displeased His Majesty and this is actually some form of punishment? Think about it! He hunts and kills Jedi, and now he is forced to work with a former one. It must be driving him mad!”

“Or maybe he wants that woman dead. Lord Vader has a reputation, after all. She might have been loyal so far, but once a Jedi always a Jedi, I say. Better to be safe than to be sorry, right?”

“Hey, she isn't married, is she? She should be the same age as my son, maybe something can be arranged.”

She stopped listening at that point, instead turning her gaze on the form of the Togruta in question as she walked from group to group. Even from where she stood halfway across the room, she could feel the same vibes she got from Vader and even the Emperor. To a lesser degree, yes, but it still gave her the chills and made her wonder how no one else seemed to feel it.

While she hadn't known her personally during the war, she had heard more than enough about her from friends and allies to create the picture of a bright and good young girl that lived up to everything a Jedi should be. That was not the case anymore, though. Whatever she was now, that was certainly not it.

Did no one notice these unnatural, yellow eyes?

“Senator Mothma,” the voice of the person in question pulled her from her thoughts. “I don't think we have been introduced yet.”

“We haven't, my Lady,” she said, ignoring the cold shiver that ran down her back at the sudden realization that now there were _two_ people that were to be addressed like that.

“I was told you were a close friend of Bail Organa,” she continued with a regretful voice that she instantly recognized as being blatantly fake. “My condolences. It is horrible what happened to him. To have pirate activities so deep in the Core is just horrifying, isn't it?”

She wasn't sure how true the rumours about the mind-reading abilities of the Jedi and Vader were, but she buried the truth about her friend as deep inside her mind as she could just to be sure.

The official story was that Bail was attacked by pirates during one of his journeys between Coruscant and Alderaan, blowing up his ship and thus killing him and everyone else inside. 

The truth, however, was that he decided to fake his death once news of Ahsoka's capture reached him. After all, he had been in contact with her for the few months she worked with their budding rebellion; if she broke during interrogation as most people did, he would have been exposed immediately. She cursed her friend for being so stupid as to show his face to an agent, even if it was an old friend you trusted a lot.

The proof of how little such trust matter stood right in front of her.

“It is,” she agreed with a polite smile. “I heard the culprits managed to flee the system, unfortunately. Do you think the Empire would be willing to send investigators into the Outer Rim to help with the search for them? Senator Organa was a member of the Imperial Senate and his death can't be left unpunished, after all.”

“It's not my place to decided such things, but I fear we simply lack the resources for such a hunt anyway,” came the answer she had expected. It was what followed, however, that made her blood run cold. “But don't worry, Senator. I'm confident that there will be new measures taken to guarantee the safety of all the citizens very soon. More troops will need to be recruited to be stationed at new bases and more ships build to patrol the systems. Surely you would sleep better at night knowing that imperial forces are protecting your home, wouldn't you?”

“In the Core?” she asked shocked, only her years of experience keeping her voice neutral. “There are more than enough troop to keep us save here, I think. Wouldn't it-”

“But Senator, it's just as you said. A member of the imperial senate had been killed right under our watch. _Of course_ we need more troops in the Core to keep us safe! After all, if it can hit someone like him, how safe are the common people?”

_Did they know?_ Bail and her were always under watch, she knew that. They were some of the more mistrusted senators in the empire and had always been. But no, if they knew, she would already be dead.

_Damn you, Bail_ , she thought angrily. _Now they're going to use your 'death' to impose even more troops on us._

“Your correct, of course,” she said, still staying polite and friendly on the outside. “I'm sure it's for the best.” _I need to meet with the others, see if maybe there is something we can do about that._

“Everything we do is for the best of the Empire,” the Togruta agreed, a satisfied smile on her lips. “Well, it was pleasant to speak with you, Senator. I have to move on, though. There are many others I haven't talked with yet.”

With that, she left her behind with the knowledge that the future looked a fair bit darker than it did mere hours before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Empire Day**

**II**

“The Grand Inquisitor’s powers are growing rapidity. It’s most impressive, wouldn’t you say, my friend?”

If his apprentice was surprised by the sudden change of topic, away from some rebel nuisances in the Outer Rim and towards the aforementioned Togruta, he didn’t show it. It made him miss the early days of their relationship when he was still learning how to handle the new circumstances of his existence and even the time before _that_ when he was still known as ‘Anakin Skywalker’. Back then, he had been able to read the young man like an open book.

He could still read him, of course. The problem was that he couldn't be sure whether that what he saw was all there is or even the truth. Unfortunately, he had learned to shield his mind quite successfully over the years, making the times where he lost himself in his emotions the only occasions he could truly see through him. On the other hand, it was somewhat of a relief as well. He didn’t plan to die at his hands, planned to end that annoying Sith tradition of a bygone era and replace it with one of his own makings, but he could still take pride in the progress of his student. At first, in the time immediately after Mustafar, he had feared that he would never become what he had been destined to be, but he had been proven wrong. The armour limited him, but he had started to make its weaknesses his strength; his potential in the Force was reduced, but he made up for it with his improved control; his movements were limited, so he created a new fighting style to adapt to it.

He was not what he hoped for when he had turned the young Jedi Knight, but he was still a worthy Sith. A student in whose victories he could take pride in.

_Even if only because his successes are also the mine._

“Her progress is most admirable, Master.”

“Indeed. You can be proud, Lord Vader, for her achievements are a testament to your skills as a teacher.” He chuckled, enjoying the way some of the passing servants flinched at the gruesome sound. Then again, it might such as well be a reaction due to his companion’s breathing. “Then again, you had some experience with teaching in the past, so it shouldn’t be a surprise.”

The only reply he got was a slight tilt of the head.

He prided himself in his foresight prowess, his abilities to see things before they happened either through the Force or by simply connecting the dots. It was what had allowed him to rise to his current position. But even he, for all his power and intellect, hadn’t thought that the young woman that was currently walking from group to group would one day serve him.

She had been emotional and her relationship with her master had planted the seed of the dark side in her, but she had, to his knowledge, never strayed astray from the path of the light. Even when her own order betrayed her, when her disbelief and frustration and anger had been palpable through the Force, she stayed firm. In all honestly, she was one of the few Jedi that had stayed true to the ideals of the Jedi of old, even if she didn’t know it.

That wasn’t why he hadn’t considered her a possible asset, though. No, the reason for that had been the influence she had on her master. Just like he couldn’t have Kenobi be close by when he had finally set his plans into motion, he couldn’t have her there either, making it all the more amusing that he had nothing to do with the accident that ultimately drove her away.

Who would have thought that the very thing he once considered a potential threat to his plans would be the thing that secured him such a useful subordinate? Oh, what a delightful turn of events this was!

A sudden surge of panic in the Force prompted him to look around until he found its source in the ongoing conversation between the object of his musings and Senator Mon Mothma.

He sniggered before turning towards his apprentice. “Heh, what do you think our young friend said to the Senator to make her react like that?”

“I assume it has something to do with our intention to station more troops on Core worlds, Master.”

Ah, yes. _That_.

It was a more or less useless move. There were already more than enough soldiers in these regions, making any additional number little more than an unnecessary strain on the resources of the world they were stationed on. Of course, that was part of his plan all along. By employing them on planets of rebel sympathizers, he did harm their economy while simultaneously threatening them with their overwhelming military power. He couldn’t keep it like that for very long, naturally; harming them too much would harm other, _loyal_ Core worlds as well, which would lead to other problems.

In the end, the entire rubbish about recruiting additional troops to 'protect the innocent citizens of the Empire after the death of Senator Organa’ was just another excuse to increase the number of soldiers under his command. Not that he needed excuses, of course, but they didn’t hurt either.

He would send the newly deployed troops to antagonistic Core worlds, harm its capabilities while giving his men some additional training, and then send them on to the Outer Rim to expand his Empire even further.

“Say, why don’t you mingle a bit with our guests as well?” he asked the cyborg at his side with faux curiosity. “Does nobody strikes your fancy?”

That would never happen and both of them knew that. The only thing that could make Vader 'mingle' with those empty-headed politicians was a direct order and little else.

“I would rather not.”

“What a shame,” he sighed without bothering to hide his smile. “They might get over their fear for you if they just got the chance to get to know you.”

“That will not be necessary.”

“You’re right. After all, fear is rather useful for an enforcer like yourself, isn't it?”

The _'and that's all you will ever be'_ didn't need to be spoken out by him for his apprentice to understand.

He might hate him, might want him dead, but he lacked the power to do it due to his injuries. It was one of the reasons for why he had been so sure that he intended to take young Ahsoka Tano as a secret apprentice, giving him the edge he needed to one day overthrow him.

Which made it all the more surprising that he hadn’t found anything in her mind that indicated such plans. That naturally didn’t mean that such plans didn’t exist, only that they weren’t in motion at the time, but it was interesting nonetheless.

Maybe it was a foolish thing to allow his apprentice the possibility to take an apprentice of his own, especially because he hadn’t the time to keep as close attention to her as he wanted, but he had his reasons.

He had started to train Maul when his master had still been alive. In fact, it happened with his blessing and supervision, as he had asked him for permission beforehand. It was funny, in a way, that his own apprentice would do the same, even if his intentions weren’t as innocent and unthreatening as his own had been. The main difference, however, was that Plagueis had been able to easily keep track of Maul’s education while he could not do the same with Tano. Running an Empire and staying on top of all his private endeavours was a lot of work, after all.

Weren’t it for his visions, he wouldn’t have allowed her to live.

The Grand Inquisitor wasn't a threat to him, of that he was sure, and as much as betrayal was the norm for the Sith, they kept the pretence of absolute obedience up until the point where they killed their masters. With that in mind, his apprentice's answer was more than just a bit unexpected.

“No.”

He narrowed his eyes at his companion, feeling the dark side twist and crackle around them in a way that even non-sensitives began to shift uncomfortably. _“No?”_

He couldn’t see his eyes behind that mask, but that wasn't necessary to know that their usual yellow colour had long since turned into rubies of red fire as he stared back at him from its other side. His own would have done the same had he not consciously held it back.

“I will continue to study at your feet, Master. I will learn from your wisdom. I will discover your secrets, unlocking them one by one until everything you know—all your knowledge and all your power—is mine. And once you are no longer of use to me, I will destroy you and take the throne of Emperor for myself.”

* * *

It might have been hasty to make such a declaration, stupid even. To be so open about your goal was not the way of the Sith.

But he did want him to know, did want him to be aware that his days were numbered even if he didn't want to believe it. It would be many more years of servitude before he would be ready, but when the day came, he would be there. For all his prowess, for all his knowledge of the dark side and the Force, Sidious would die at his hands.

That was their destiny.

Suddenly, his master started to laugh. It wasn’t a nice sound, not even a happy one, and even though it wasn’t a very loud laugh, it got them a lot of attention. “Well said, my friend, well said indeed,” he crackled. “Truly, you have come a long way, but until that day arrives, you would be wise to remember your place, _my apprentice_.”

“Of course, _Master_.”

It was somewhat of a relief that he reacted like that, even if he made sure to hide this sentiment deep inside of him. It wouldn’t have been the first time he displeased his master, but he tried to keep the number of times it happened as low as possible. Not only wasn’t it exactly comfortable to be punished, be it with Fore Lightning or through something else, but it also hurt his pride to be forced to demurely endure such humiliation.

Which was doubtless one of the reasons Sith loved to torture their students. They could let loose a bit while reminding their apprentices who of them was in charge.

The image of Sidious being in his position at the feet of Darth Plagueis was one of the few things that helped him endure those moments.

When the Emperor turned back to watch the masses below, having apparently lost interest in their conversation, he did the same.

Most of them were either brown-nosing cowards or traitors who wanted to see the Empire burn. Being so close to them for such an extended amount of time was not only annoying but also a test for his patience. There had always been only a handful of politicians that truly cared about the well-being of those under them that weren’t completely corrupt, but under the Empire, the number had only decreased. It didn’t matter, of course, with how little power the Senate had these days, but it made dealing with them even more annoying than it was in the past.

Once he was in charge, there would be a purge. He had no interest in dealing with the day-to-day ruling that came with the task and Sidious’ Ruling Council couldn’t be trusted, so he would use the Senate instead. Throw a few bones of power and influence at them that didn’t matter in the great scheme of things as he had still the right to overrule everything they might decide upon and they would be happy.

He would only need to place enough loyal senators into it to make sure he would notice if someone tried to undermine him, no matter how useless the attempt was. Afterwards, they could take some of the workloads off from him. There were still details that needed to be worked out, but the general idea was sound.

Of course, that all would be useless if he couldn’t hold on to the throne, which meant he needed military power as well. Sure, many would follow him simply because they were too scared to go against him –he was the face of the Empire, its fist, and his reputation would only grow as the years went on- but some would not. Inevitably, many high-ranking imperials would want a piece of the cake as well, so to say. He had the advantage that many of the regular soldiers looked up to him for fighting at their side in the trenches instead of commanding them from afar, though; they admired him just as much as the officers feared him.

It was naïve to believe that would be enough to stop every attempt, however. Therefore, if he wanted to stay Emperor after killing his master, he would need to have enough loyal men in positions of power, either to make rebelling not an option for the rest or to be strong enough to suppress every attempt.

He couldn’t turn everyone to his side, he knew that, which meant a lot of people needed to die.

_Fortunately_ , he thought as his glance fell on his apprentice, _I have just the right assassin for that job._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a friendly reminder that this a series and that the easiest part to follow it is by subscribing to it rather than the separate stories :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is about what I imagine she looks like, though her headdress with the kyber crystals is missing. I found the picture on google and have no idea who made it, so please tell me if you do. I would really appreciate it!


End file.
